


Night Riders of London

by macgyvershe



Series: Night Riders of London [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragon Riders, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, John is Sherlock's Dragon, M/M, Molly is a dragon, Moriarty Is A Dick, Sebastion is Jim's dragon, dragon biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Night Riders exist all over the world. Human and dragon companions who fight the good fight against Jim Moriarty and his web of international agents. Jim is the scourge of humanity, an agent of chaos and destruction. Sherlock wants more than anything to be a Night Rider. Mycroft is against it, until he isn't. He procures Dr. John Watson the best Dragon teacher alive to train his brother. Sherlock is skeptical at first. John is a rather smallish dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU now has a continuation. I'm trying to link them. Not done this before so wish me will.

Dragon teacher

Mycroft lead his younger brother into his inner office. A short man with fawn colored hair, dressed in pucker clothing stood looking out the French windows into the gathering dusk.

“Sherlock, I’d like you to meet Dr. John Watson. I’ve secured his services for your immediate training. Since I can’t talk you out of being a Night Rider, then I damn well am going to make sure you have the best Teaching Dragon available.”

Sherlock looked at the slight, short man who hid behind his layered clothing. His very short hair and military stance showed he had been in the front lines of the war against Moriarty. Creases of pain still marked his old/young face. He was no more than six years older than Sherlock.

The Doctor came forward, extending his hand in greeting. Strange that. Most dragons did not care to be touched in their human form.

“Please call me John.” Watson said as Sherlock’s huge hand engulfed his small one. “I understand you want to become a Night Rider as soon as possible and I’m here to make that happen.”

Sherlock did not look impressed. “So when do we start?” Sherlock was not a patient young man.

“Right now.” John let go of Sherlock’s hand. Turned and walked off on silent feet. Beckoning his student to follow. 

Sherlock glances at Mycroft.

“I’ve done everything I can to keep you safe, been forced to acquiesce to your decisions, I do not have to agree with them. This is your best, last hope.” Mycroft turned not looking back as he walked away from his younger brother.

Sherlock followed John up stairs to the roof. There he found the doctor standing at a holding station. He had removed his clothing. John’s body was compact, muscular with fair hair residing on his head and nether regions. 

Everywhere there were the scars of encounters with other dragons and anti-dragon lightning. He had survived much. 

John got down on all fours. The process began. What was outwardly a normal human being now transformed slowly into a smallish dragon. Merely eighteen feet long with an eight-foot long tail. The midnight blue of John’s eyes now shimmered from the jewel like scaly skin of the dragon John had become.

Sherlock was disappointed. He had hoped for a large dramatic dragon with iridescent scales and gigantic wings of glory.

*My vocal cords cannot manage human articulation. We will communicate through thoughts only. Once in the air it can become difficult to vocalize accurately.* John’s thoughts were clear, concise and easy to understand. 

*I understand.* Sherlock replied.

John stretched his right wing up and forward. This was the signal that the dragon was allowing a mount.

*Where is the saddle?* Sherlock asked. Not moving from where he stood.

*If you are going to be a Night Rider, you cannot be dependent on a saddle. The only thing you can depend on is your dragon.*

 _Can I rely on ‘my dragon’?_ Thought Sherlock to himself as he looked at his clothing and shoes. He had not expected to go out flying this first meeting. No saddle, lightweight clothes and walking shoes, not special riding boots that helped him cling to the dragon skin. One did not leave a dragon waiting when they gave permission for a mount.

He crawled up onto the small dark skinned dragon. Taking handfuls of the leathery rough at the back of the dragon’s neck.

John used his muscular legs to vault into the air. His wings beat strong rhythms to push dragon and rider into the evening sky.

Sherlock’s heart leap too. The sheer strength of this dragon was beyond anything he had experience before. Thrilling just didn’t cover the shock of adrenaline that suffused his slender frame.

*There are Night Rider schools throughout the world. Everyman’s son and daughter wants to bring down the Moriarty network. Why did your brother hire me to teach you?*

*Mycroft only deals with the best people. If he chose you, you have to be the top in your field. I have the key to end Moriarty’s global threat. Because I’m young, no one of note, not even my brother, will listen to me.*

John flew straight at the horizon. The strength of his wing beats carrying them across their island home and out to the open sea.

*So I carry the hope of humanity and all dragon kind on my back?* There was a bit of humor in John’s thoughts.

John banked hard left, then executed a barrel roll that had Sherlock griping tight with his hands and his long, not strong enough, legs. Trying to retain his seat and not fall headlong into the ocean.

*You have many months of flying and a great deal of exercise ahead of you to strengthen those weak appendages of yours.* John felt that certain elation when one finds a student that shows true raw talent. Maybe this wouldn’t just be babysitting a governmental official’s younger brother. Maybe a real Rider would emerge.

(-_-)

Long months pass. The dragon teaches his young rider well. Sherlock Holmes is the most proficient Night Rider John can remember having trained. 

“You ride at a higher level than any man now living. I should know I’ve trained them all.” John said as he redressed after their final training flight. “I can teach you no more. Life will be your best teacher now.”

Sherlock had grown quite attached to his dragon teacher. Not just a strong friendship, but also a devoted passion. He had fallen in love with John Watson.

“You are ready now, Sherlock. There are dragons in the great hall below waiting in line to fly with you. You can have any one you please. Now you are ready to bond to your chosen dragon.

Fully dressed, John was not as flashy as his contemporaries. Sherlock dressed in his black riding leathers and surfaced riding boots that let him grip into the skin of a dragon, was stronger, fitter than he had ever felt in his life. He had even surprised his brother with the physical transformation he had undergone.

“I don’t want to bond with any dragon, John. No, I demand the best dragon. I want you.”

John turned to the sun as it crested the horizon. The sun light back lit John giving him halos of bright colors. His true dragon nature exposed by his brilliant and staggering dazzle factor.

Lowering his chin, Sherlock could tell John’s mulish streak was coming to the forefront.

“Sherlock you’ve seen the scaring on my left shoulder?”

“Yes, I know you’ve worked extremely hard to return your wing to full functional strength. It will never be as strong as it once was. You are the ultimate dragon. I’ve ridden other dragons. You surpass them all. You are the preeminent dragon and you deserve the best rider. Together we can bring Moriarty down, John.”

“I was the best, past tense, Sherlock. Bonded to James Sholto. You remember him? The Night Rider’s great hope. The man to stop the menace. In the battle of the Dawn Star, an exploding GTCL (ground to cloud lightning) shattered my shoulder and killed James in one stroke.

John turned completely away. His body language stoic, but ultimately speaking of crushing grief. Sherlock walked up to him. Knowing better, he didn’t dare touch the wounded solider. 

“You’ve been grieving for many years, John. You are not a man of revenge. I know that. Yet you want more than anyone to end Moriarty. It is time to take to the skies. Know this; I will never bond with anyone but you.”

“Figured it all out, have you?” John did a smart military about face. “You and your ‘plan’ to single-handedly take down a man whose illusive nature has thwarted everyone before you. How’s that going to work?”

John didn’t raise his voice. Its level, calm more threatening that any shout.

“We can do this. I can’t do it without you.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, Sherlock Holmes. You want to more than bond with me. You are looking for a Perfect Bond aren’t you?”

“You have felt it haven’t you John? I thought you were such a tiny dragon when we first met. Yet your flying skills as a dragon are stellar. You have superior agility and the strength of ten dragons twice your size. You John Watson…” 

“I am damaged.” John interrupted. Eyes flashing in heated remembrance. I am strong but with compromised stamina. I can get you to the battle, but won’t be at full capacity to engage when I get there. Sherlock you need a battle ready dragon. Not an old dragon that can only dream of victory.”

Sherlock could not bear these words from John’s lips. “No.” He growled as he took John by the shoulders and gently shook him. No. That is not the truth.”

“Bonding makes for better flying as you have instantaneous contact between rider and dragon. Making maneuvering during flying effortless. What you seek is a Perfect Bond. That is quite rare. To bond on a physical level as well as mental, that can lead to tragedy. It makes both partners more vulnerable. James and I were bonded. Not Perfectly Bonded. I’ve not taken on a Perfect Bond. I will have to consider your request.”

“How can you resist?” Sherlock coaxed.

“How indeed.” John smiled his Cheshire cat smile at Sherlock’s bravado. “Will you at least look at the assembled dragons waiting inside?”

“Not a chance.” Sherlock was adamant. His small smile told John that argument was futile.

“I think that you have always had an ulterior motive of getting me into your bed.” John moved ahead of Sherlock to go downstairs and notify the dragons waiting there would be no rider options with Sherlock.

“You are mistaken. I want to get myself into your bed. Your sexual reputation spans three continents and a couple of archipelagos.” 

“Where did you hear such rubbish?” John looked scandalized as he looked at his young apprentice.

“One has only to listen. Gossip abounds about the exploits of the dragon that no woman or man could conquer. ‘Invincible Mégère’.”

(-_-)

John had given the bad news to the waiting dragons. There had been great buzz about Sherlock Holmes. One of Watson’s greatest students. Having learned in 4 months what took several years for other riders. 

Molly Hooper one of the female dragons hoping to have a chance at Sherlock and a close friend of John’s came up to him as everyone else left to regroup at a local tavern. The Black Dragon Inn catered to dragons. Blacks were very rare and very large. The last recorded one was nearly thirty feet long, not counting the tail. 

“So what’s this I hear that Holmes has set his sights on a certain physician dragon?” Molly smiled sweetly, nudging John with her elbow.

“The gossip factory is cranking rubbish out, isn’t it?” John took her hand and led her into his private quarters at the dragon training school 

One of John’s attendants came in with tea and biscuits. As John and Molly settled in for a chat.

“He wants a Perfect Bond.” John stated.

“Wow. Going for the gold is he?” Molly was impressed with Sherlock’s audacity. 

“He is as good as or better than James was.”

Molly knew how close John and James had been. John had wanted to Perfect Bond with him. James had been the one to balk at the union. In the end, it had been fortuitous, for when James had died, he might have taken John with him. Perfect Bonds were wicked strange. 

“Which way are you leaning on the matter?” Molly was seriously interested in how things were going to go down.

“I’m tempted. I think I’ll just allow the bond and see how he handles that. He says he can defeat Moriarty, but he hasn’t given any particulars about his plan.”

“Mycroft keeps a tight leash on him. He’s a terribly over protective brother.” Molly nibbles her biscuit and tries to determine if John has heard this information before.

“Mycroft was instrumental in my becoming Sherlock’s teacher. I think if he hadn’t gotten a teacher for him, Sherlock would have taken matters into his own hands and run off with some hack teacher that would have gotten him killed.”

“If there is anything I can do to help, let me know.” Molly was a good friend.

(-_-)

Sherlock was disappointed when he found that he was only going to bond with John. He could not have one of his normal sulks, as the bonding was still important to him. He couldn’t afford to alienate John. Bonding required close proximity for a period of time and this varied with the different riders and dragons. Sherlock moved into John’s quarters. As dragons spent most of their time in their dragon forms this was a large simulated cave like affair. One area of the enclosure was a heated rock surface. That is where John slept. As it was turning winter, warm and cozy was the current mode inside the loft as dragons like to call their homes. Sherlock took up residence in a corner of the place. Spreading out in all directions without any concern for John’s space.

“Oi. Watch where you are putting your ‘things’.” John complained as the growing mountain of Sherlock items were encroaching on his living space. 

“Move your tail.” Sherlock admonished. “And I thought you were a small dragon.” 

John picked up a marking device from the litter of Sherlock’s ever-growing pieces of furniture, lab equipment and standing wardrobe. He marked a small area off.

*You will not require a bed while you here. You will be sleeping with me.* John thought.

Sherlock looked stunned. “I thought that you were not ready to consummate a physical relationship?”

*I will be in dragon form and you in human form. You are welcome to sleep upon my person, but I assure you that there will be no sexual congress between us.*

Sherlock visually drooped.

(-_-)

It had been a long evening. Finally situated in John’s loft; Sherlock dressed in old comfortable pajamas looked at the mound of dragon before him. Where was one to sleep on a dragon? Nothing in the book of dragons about that issue at all.

“Please advise, where exactly is the least lumpy place to sleep on you?” Asked Sherlock who really didn’t look at all sleepy.

*You must find your own best position.* John gave a huge yawn that showed a mouth full of sharp, fear-some teeth. 

Bare-foot, Sherlock advanced and walked upon the dark blue skin, which was uncharacteristically soft and warm. Up and down, he traversed the dragon’s body. Back and forth.

John slanted an eye and cast it at the irritating Sherlock Holmes who showed no signs of settling in. Rolling over the dragon engulfed his soon-to-be bond mate in a dragon hug and then resumed his prior position with Sherlock firmly caged in his strong left arm. 

“I can’t move.” Sherlock squeaked. 

*Good.* John closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“What if I have to use the loo?” 

*Then you will have to wake this ‘small dragon’ and see if he will let you up. Sleep.* John’s thoughts were comforting.

Sleep mode came slowly for Sherlock. Then from out of nowhere. Sherlock felt a vibration through his entire body. Soothing and at the same time invigorating. *What the hell is that?* He thought. 

*If you are going to squirm and think a loud all night…* John began.

“How are we supposed to bond if you are going to vibrate my molecular structure into a new element?” Sherlock was not sure where this whole thing was going.

The vibrating began to assume a rhythmic cadence that was strangely concerning.

“John…what is that? I’m feeling almost sick.”

*Sherlock, remain calm. This is the process. The beginnings of bonding.* 

Sherlock could feel John’s encircle arm tightening and he in turn gripped John’s arm with as much strength as he could.

There was an unraveling and a disconcerting anxiety layered over with nausea that kept ripping through Sherlock’s mind. He felt John’s presence physically and mentally. It felt like his physical body was melting into John’s dragon body. There he was, like a bee in amber. Stuck. His anxiety levels rising.

It carried on for an unknown amount of time. John thoughts became anchors and steppingstones for Sherlock. He clung to John. Trusting the dragon to keep him safe. To bring him to the other side of this event.

Finally, the disorientation and disconnectedness coalesced. John was there in his mind. John was his dragon self. He furled both his wings up and forward and they came down on Sherlock. On Sherlock’s dragon shoulders. Sherlock looked and saw that he was a white dragon. Smaller than John’s midnight blue, but he was a dragon too.

Sherlock began to laugh. John smiled at him. His long sharp teeth quite visible. His midnight blue eyes sparkled with renewed life. 

*I’m a dragon! John I’m a dragon. A little white dragon. I can’t believe this.*

John nuzzled the little white dragon. Muzzle to muzzle. His dark blue eyes looking into silver grey eyes that showed excitement and wonder.

*Is it supposed to happen this the way? John?*

*I’ve talked to many a dragon about bonding. This wasn’t in any way normal.* John said in disbelief.


	2. Presenting as a Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the perfect bond that Sherlock had hoped for, but a bonding no less. And what a bonding! It is a game changer and John is concerned. Sherlock elated. What of Moriarty? Have the newly bonded men set themselves up for disaster??

Sherlock opened his eyes and found the huge face of a welcoming dragon staring intensely into his grey/blue eyes. 

*I just had the most insane dream.* Sherlock said blinking rapidly.

*Sherlock, we have gone through one of the most intense bondings in recorded dragon history. THAT was no dream.* John nudged his new bond mate into a sitting position, taking his arm into his mouth.

*Why are you biting my arm?*

John spit out Sherlock’s arm. *I was taking your pulse. Having already checked to see if there is any dilation of your eyes. I think we need to get you to medical and have you checked out.*

*No, before we do anything. We are going to talk about what just happened. Did I just turn into a white dragon? A dragon?*

John gave a very toothy grin. *That you did. I’ve heard legends about humans emerging as dragons during a bond. Generally, we both would have bonded in human form. That is the way most humans see themselves. However, you, my dear Sherlock Holmes, you presented as a dragon during bonding.*

*A WHITE dragon, John.* Sherlock collapsed back onto John’s chest. 

*What does that mean? Am I going to start turning into a dragon?* Sherlock was dizzy with millions of worry-some thoughts. Would he be able to fly? Why was he so small? What would happen if he lost his ability to become human?

*Okay. I’m not sure what this entirely means. That’s why I want you to go to medical for a check-up.*

*You are a doctor, you can examine me.* The thought of someone else caring for him suddenly made Sherlock feel distraught.

*Sherlock, after a bonding a dragon is unable to transform to human form for over twenty hours.*

*We can’t wait.* Sherlock pulled his laptop from its place on his pile of belongings to begin his research into unusual bonding.

(-_-)

John got Sherlock into medical. His new bond mate appeared to have no detrimental effects from the bonding. Then they went to see a Dr. Blake Dearborn, a dragon who specialized in bonding. They explained to him what had transpired during their unique situation.

“This is quite fascinating. As you know John, bonding between dragonoids and humans is common. It facilitates flight and makes the team more effective against Moriarty’s marauders. All bonding partners present as humans. To find that both bonding partners present as dragons is unique, but not completely unheard of. I would like to further examine the both of you over an extended time period.”

“Sorry, Dr. Dearborn, we are not interested in becoming your next thesis paper. Come John there are things to be done and Moriarty to be taken down.” Sherlock stood, grabbing John by the wrist and dragging him from the Doctors office.

“Sherlock that was rude and we need more information on what is happening between us.” John wanted to know more about Sherlock’s dragon presentation.

“And we will. That is why I have an older brother.” Sherlock pulled out his mobile and speed dialed Mycroft. “Hello brother mine. I need everything there is about a human presenting as a dragon during a bond.”

(-_-)

It was only a matter of hours before Anthea brought by a very slim folder. 

“It looks like this has only happened once before in recorded history. There are many anecdotal stories about this type of presentation.” Sherlock looked over the few pages in the file. 

John was in his dragon form and they were lounging in his loft at 221B Baker Street.

*We are ever so slightly…extremely compatible according to my brother’s nearly non-existing information.* Sherlock said rather sarcastically.

*Yes, and I do believe that we should do a Perfect Bond as soon as possible, John.* Sherlock looked into the midnight blue eyes of his dragon and had to resist the urge to grab John’s snout and thoroughly kiss his beautiful face.

*I wish we had more data on this whole thing. Whether there are any deleterious effects? Is there any information regarding bonding versus Perfect Bonding?*

*Nothing. The one bonded pair died in an accident. They never achieved a Perfect Bond.*

Sherlock’s face was filled with desire and John was having a hard time not giving in to him.

*I think we need to go back to Dearborn or at least have you further checked out, Sherlock.*

*We can't John. We have wasted too much time already.* 

John can tell that Sherlock’s ready to burst with information that he has successfully suppressed for far too long.

*Why Sherlock. How can you say we have wasted time? What do you know?*

*Within seven to ten days, I have an appointment to meet with Moriarty. We have to be there John. Together I know that we can catch him and end this endless war.*

*Oh my god. Just how long have you been communicating with that monster?* John was on the verge of a raging fit.

Holding his hands up in mock surrender Sherlock walked toward the infuriated dragon.

“John, I told you no one would believe me. I’ve cracked Moriarty’s computer cryptography. Slowly over months, I have situated myself as someone of interest to him. He wants to meet me on neutral ground. He thinks I want to become a part of his conspiracy. I have a way in.” Sherlock’s voice was confident and attempting to be soothing.

John brought his head level with Sherlock’s. Eye to eye. *Are you fucking crazy? You, we are not going to meet Moriarty on any ground. I will have Mycroft lock your arse up and throw away the key before I let my bond partner enter into negotiations with a lunatic, murdering monster.*

“John, I thought you would be more open to me. I have become a Night Rider in just a little over 4 months. How many of your students can claim that? I am not some nut case. I’ve worked quite hard to get to this point. I thought you, of all people, would believe in me.”

*Sherlock.* John lifted a forepaw to place it on Sherlock’s shoulder. *This is no average villain that we are dealing with. This man has single-handedly brought the world to its knees with his attacks and acts of terrorism. He advocates nothing but chaos. He has no agenda, moral or otherwise. He only wants to cause as much pain and destruction as he possibly can. If there is evil in this world, then Moriarty is the personification of it.*

*I want you to call Mycroft. We will tell him what you have discovered so far and we will make a plan. We will approach this with full assistance and knowledge of the International Night Riders and the British Government. You are a Night Rider now and cannot go off on your own. There is such a strong and unusual bond between us. Let that settle in. Let us find our footing before you hare off. Please.*

Sherlock looked hurt. He pushed Johns paw away. Turning he walked out of the loft. Not looking back. Not saying another word. John is shattered. How could this whole thing be so right and go so wrong?

John turned toward his voice activated communication system, which was against a far wall. He connected with Mycroft’s office and eventually with Mycroft.

(-_-)

“He is young and hot headed as you may have noticed, John.” Mycroft’s calm and neutral voice is not reassuring. He and John were in Mycroft’s office sitting in two wing backed leather chairs. Consuming copious amounts of British tea and tiny unbelievable delicious biscuits. Mycroft is very sparing with the biscuits.

“You haven’t found any trace of him?” Terribly concerned about his new bond mate, John held his emotions in check. Digging for any information, he could attain from Sherlock’s older brother.

“He has gone off in a snit before. It is his default position for not getting his way.”

“If you can’t find him, I think we should be worried.” John counters. “I feel as if something is wrong.”

“Let’s give him another twelve hours before we panic.” Mycroft is Sherlock’s brother but John is his bond mate. Much closer than even the strongest blood ties.

(-_-)

The twelve hours pass and still no Sherlock. John has already put out feelers. Asking about and calling in favors from unsavory individuals in his circle of not friends. Mycroft has put agents out on the hunt for Sherlock, yet nothing.

John is pacing about the human sized office within his loft. His computer on the desk makes a sound, which tells him there is an incoming audio/visual message. Going to the screen, he does not recognize the IP address.

“Watson.” John opens the channel to see the mongrel Moriarty staring back at him.

“Hello there, Johnny boy. I hear that you’ve lost something quite valuable. Something quite rare. I just wanted to let you know, I think I’ve found it. The camera pans down and Sherlock’s crumpled form lies at Moriarty’s feet. 

“He’s not too badly mangled, but I do believe he could use the talents of a good doctor. Would you be interested in seeing to his wounds?” Moriarty’s smile is rather insane, it doesn’t speak of mirth but murder.

John sits down in the chair next to the computer and immediately scans his bond mate for every tiny scrap of information he can glean from what he can see.

“What no threats? No absurd gesticulations? You are a cool one, John Watson. I have heard great things about you. Now you have even bonded with Sherlock Holmes. That is soooo wonderful. I was throwing out a hook for the younger brother and lo and behold, I have the catch of the season. I getting twice the commodity that I was hoping for. A way to twist Mycroft around my little finger and the best teacher in the entire world, mine to command, that will surely cripple the Night Riders for a long time to come.”

“What the hell do you want Moriarty?” John did not hold his anger in check. 

“I want you here in the South of France within two hours. Come alone. The coordinates are coming across now. If you cherish your bond mates life you will do exactly as I say.” Moriarty’s image faded and the longitude/latitude coordinates came on the screen.

John memorized the location and disrobed as he rushed into the loft. Transforming into his dragon self, he retrieved his medical bag and slung it securely to his body. Walking out of the loft to the roof, he launched himself into the night air. Adrenaline and terror fueled John’s wing beats. He had to save his bond mate from Moriarty.

(-_-) 

Night blanketed the land. Rolling hills and farmland that had once graced these lands, now lay fallow and charred. The remnants of Moriarty’s night raids and cruel incursions.

John landed alone and on alert. There, from a copse of trees, oh my god. A huge black lumbered out of the trees silhouette. He was twenty-eight feet if he was a day with another twelve feet of tail. Moriarty sat astride the great beast.

“John, so good of you to come. Seb, do it.” 

The black dragon lumbered forward, leaning down and grabbed the smaller dragon in his mouth. Biting down on his previously damaged left shoulder as he lifted the dragon to carry him into a near-by shelter.

John screamed in pain at the bite, but did not struggle. Knowing the sharp teeth of Seb would flay his shoulder and wing further if he struggled. 

Once inside the loft of Moriarty and Sebastian, the black spit the smaller dragon on the floor. 

“John!” Sherlock, very much alive, came running from the darkened shadows of the loft to throw himself onto John. His long arms encircle John’s neck. So happy to see his bond mate.

“Holy shite, what have they done to you?” Anger roiled through the younger man as he sees the damage done to his John. “You will pay for this Moriarty. I swear by the Turing tribunals that you will suffer for what you have done here today.”

“Pleeeease.” Moriarty snickered. “You are so beneath me, Sherlock. You think everything has to be so clever. All this was to kidnap you. Now you are hostage, ensuring your brothers compliance to my every whim. And you have been instrumental in my obtaining John Watson. A goal I thought unachievable. So I guess I should cut you some slack.”

Both John and Sebastian Moran were returning to their human forms. Sebastian drew a huge robe from a wall rack. He had a heavy musculature. Following his master out, he did pause briefly to make sure the damage he had done to Watson would not heal quickly.

Sherlock opens the huge oversized medical bag that John had carried. He removes a blanket and brings it to cover his bond mate. John’s bitten left shoulder seeps blood from the horrific wound. 

“John, tell me what to do. I’m rubbish at this triage thing.”

“You need to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. Carefully, not sure if there are broken bones. Do not want to damage the joint any more than it already has been.”

Together the bond mates tended to John’s injury. The wound is dressed and the arm supported in a makeshift sling. Sebastian reentered the room coming over to Sherlock he grabbed his wrist and wrenched it behind his back. As Sherlock resists, Seb manhandles him toward the exit.

“No, I cannot leave him. He needs me. He is injured. You arse. Let me stay with him.”

John pushes himself up against a nearby wall, dragging the blanket to him. “Tell Moriarty I need to speak to him, now.”

(-_-)

About an hour later, Moriarty strolls in. Behind him, Seb brought a bound and gagged Sherlock.

“You rang, Johnny boy.”

“Is that really necessary,” John nodded toward Sherlock’s restraints.

“I don’t know if you have noticed but your boy has an acid tongue and though he looks pretty puny, he’s strong. I’m doing him and you a favor really. He’s restrained so Seb doesn’t have to mutilate him.”

“If you let him stay with me. I will see to it that he remains quiet and calm. I can promise you that.”

“Oh, I do like you, Johnny boy. I love a man who can take charge. So up right and honest. Let Johnny have his little boy toy Seb.” Moriarty watched as Seb threw Sherlock at John.

Sherlock rolled with the throw so he didn’t land on John. 

“You are going to hold Sherlock hostage to compromise his brother. What are you plans for me? You have injured me so I may never fly again. I will never train your dragon riders.” John using his good hand helped Sherlock get out of his restraints.

“Well, I have to say that was my original plan. Getting my hands on Sherlock. Now, that is all passé. I have a rare bonded pair. With a human that presents as a dragon. Even more intriguing. What fun to find out what makes your bond so unique?”

Moriarty exited their confinement and dutifully Seb followed. Clear cell doors closed behind them.

(-_-)

John held Sherlock tightly, taking comfort in his nearness. He has read about Moriarty’s sordid human experiments. He doesn’t want Sherlock to be the focus of such brutality. 

“I never ran off without you, John. Moriarty kidnapped me while I was out having a sulk.”

John hugged Sherlock. “I know you are a prat, but you are not an idiot. I figured that something had happened. I just did not know what.”

“What I’d like to know, how did Moriarty find out about you presenting as a dragon?” Then John had his eureka moment. “God, he must have bugged the loft. That is the only way. We only told Mycroft and Dearborn. I’m sure Mycroft and his people would not have spread that information. Dearborn was vetted by Mycroft so I don’t think that was the leak either.”

*We have to use only thought communication from now on. He probably has everything here bugged as well.*

Sherlock nodded his understanding.

*I left clues for Mycroft as I was leaving. I thought that he would be here by now. Sherlock you have to do your best to escape. He can’t have both of us. You must escape.*

*I will not leave here without you, John. Not going to happen.*

*Listen to me. I am injured. Even if I turn to my dragon form, I cannot fly. I will only hold you back. You have to do this. You are the one that presented as a dragon during the bonding. He will want to know why. He is no scientist. Bringing in his lackeys, he will have them hurt you trying to figure it out. You have to escape and soon.*

They argued repeatedly. Heatedly. In the end, they always came back together. Their bond setting in, growing stronger and more real.

Sequestered in small room that forces John to stay in human form, which is uncomfortable and detrimental to his health; Sherlock is further outraged that John isn’t getting enough calories to keep a dormouse alive. He gives most of his food to John who is still trying to heal.

As a minion delivers fresh water.

“John needs to have a larger space. Tell Moriarty we can’t exist like this.” Sherlock was being low-key, knowing that ranting and raving will not go too far with Moriarty.

“Moriarty says if you agree to be separated peacefully he will allow the dragon to have a larger space.” Seb said as he brought word from his master to Sherlock.

Sherlock didn’t even look at John. “Okay. I’ll agree to that.”

*Sherlock!* John was livid. *What are you doing?*

*If he thinks, he has the upper hand, I may be able to use that to our advantage.*


	3. Leave off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captured and separated. Freedom feels far off. John is not to be denied, Sherlock tastes victory and Moriarty wants to know what makes their bond unique.

Taken up a flight of stairs to a much larger room on the top floor of the building, John finds himself dressed in old rags. Half of the ceiling is regular roof the other half is open to the night sky. John stares at the star field above him. What he wouldn’t give to leap into that starry night. He removes the rags and prepares himself for transformation. Going slowly, he knows the damaged shoulder will be terribly painful as he assumes his dragon form.

Moriarty enters the room. A wicked smile upon his crazy face. “Johnny Boy. So nice to see you in dragon form. Too bad, you can’t take to the sky. Doesn’t it make your wings itch to fly again? I thought you’d be so thrilled to be in this roofless room. And, I have a treat for you. Come over to this corner.” Moriarty indicated the North West corner of the room. He touches a button on a device and the floor, which was opaque, now becomes clear revealing the small room beneath them. John’s floor and Sherlock’s ceiling is made of a one-way glass.

“Look how nice I’m being. You can look down on your boy-toy and see how he’s doing without you.” Moriarty was beside himself with the merriment of mentally torturing John. “Don’t worry, he can’t see or hear you, so you won’t be able to communicate with him. Newly bonded have to have close proximity to ‘think’ to one another, don’t they?” 

John bared his teeth and growled low in his throat. Refusing to communicate with Moriarty by thought. He took his good right wing and swung it as high as he could manage in the ceiled part of the room. Dragon wings could kill anyone who came too close.

“Now, now, Johnny Boy. Let’s not get worked up. I’ve sent for some of the top men in the field of dragonoids physiology. We will suss out why you and Sherlock had such a strange bond. We’ll know everything there is to know, really, really soon.” Jim crackled with laughter as he left the room.

John looked down at Sherlock. The younger man was pacing round and round in circles. Agitated and alone. A bonded pair should be together, not separated so soon after bonding. 

*Sherlock.* John focuses his thoughts at his bond mate. He has no idea if Sherlock will sense his thoughts.

*John!*

*Do not respond visibly to my thoughts. No one must know we are communicating.*

Sherlock continued to pace and tug at his clothes and hair. *John, thank god. Are you okay? Where the hell are you?*

*I’m in a cell above you. I can see you. Your ceiling is my floor. You know that I am going to kill you when I get you home?* John thought. *What were you thinking allowing him to separate us?*

*Wanted him to feel he had the upper hand. Our bond is strong, John. We can defeat him.*

*You put yourself in great danger. He wants to find out about our unique bond. He has sent for researchers to take us apart. I worry they will dissect you before I can get my claws on you.*

The door to Sherlock’s cell opens and four men come in to subdue him. Sherlock struggles. John is frantic as he sees others touch his new bond mate. He pounds upon the glass with his fore paws, as one of the men appears to inject Sherlock with something. He goes limp and they carry him out the door.

John sends his thoughts out to Sherlock for hours. Nothing returns. He circles the room. Scratching, roaring and lashing his tale against the walls.

Sebastian enters in human form and yells at John. “Stop this racket.”

John turns and scratches ‘Sherlock’ on the wall.

“Your rider is being tested. He was not happy with the taking of samples and was given a sedative to make the process less of a pain in the arse.” Sebastian grimaces at the small dragon. His black dragon status makes him feel superior to all dragons. He has heard of the legendary feats of the Dragon of Death. He has never experienced John in flight mode. Knowing that his damaged left shoulder has left him only able to train, not a battle dragon any more.

“They are almost done with him. Watch the window they will put him back there soon.”

Sebastian turned his back on John. John flexed his wings, rattling the heavy leather like membranes. This is a dragon challenge. Even injured John would take on the black dragon.

“What is with the challenge, old man? Your past glories don’t matter here.” Smug and full of himself Sebastian turned away and left without looking back. 

John returned to the glass floor to wait for Sherlock. Within twenty minutes, dumped back into the room below, Sherlock looked disheveled and bruised.

*Sherlock? Sherlock are you okay?* 

John felt the slow return to consciousness as Sherlock’s mind came back on line. He’d never heard about this type of closeness through bonding.

*Shite, John. I feel like a lab rat. I’ve been poked, probed and prodded. They’ve taken everything from saliva to semen. I am not pleased. How are you doing?*

*I have been working on our escape plan. As soon as you are feeling up to it we shake this place.*

*I’m all for that.* Sherlock smiled and felt comforted that he had the greatest dragon in history on his side. *What is the plan?*

(-_-)

John couldn’t break the glass floor/ceiling that they had made for him to view Sherlock. However, the flooring around it was easy to breach. Sherlock took one of shoes and tied it to the sleeve of his shirt. John pushed his forepaw down as far as he could through the broken flooring. He reached and grabbed the shirt as Sherlock swung it up into his grasp. John pulled him up by his shirt.

*What did you do with the rubble you made from the hole?* Sherlock asked. 

*Threw it onto the roof through the roofless area. Get dressed and mount.*

Sherlock complied quickly.

*The reinforcement in this room is not complete. I’ve been working on it while you were gone.*

John lashed out with his tail and the wall crumpled outward. John was a very strong dragon.

With Sherlock on his back, even though he didn’t have his riding leathers and boots, John knew that Sherlock would stick to him like a tick. He jumped through the broken wall from the second story and touched down. Running at full speed away from their place of captivity.

*We need to find some place to hide. They will have dragons out patrolling, looking for us.* John thought.

Sherlock looked back and saw lights were coming on in the enclosure. Then from above a familiar sound filled the skies. It was almost a not sound, if you didn’t know it, you could not hear it. The soft breathy movement of air. Called the wing breath, it meant that Night Riders were above.

“John. John they are here!” Sherlock was beyond enthusiastic. 

John just kept on running. *We have to get as far away as possible.*

*But they can help us.* Sherlock countered.

*How? They could pick you up and take you home.*

*NO. I’ll not leave you alone.* Sherlock gripped John even tighter. 

*Nor will I let you remain Moriarty’s prisoner. So we run. I run. The local farmhouses and barns will be the first place that Moriarty’s people will search. I take us as close to the coast as possible. The flight above us will give us the time we need to put distance between us. From the coast, we will find a way to get help to get home.*

Sherlock clung to John. His heart pounding a rhythm of adrenaline and love for his dragon. He knew he had chosen wisely. He wished that he could think up to the Night Riders above and let them know that John and he were below. Knowing that sending thoughts up would also allow the enemy to ‘hear’ those thoughts too. They could only think to each other within their bond. It was safer that way.

The land became rougher. Hills and valleys, trees and outcroppings of rock became more frequent. His footing precarious, John had to slow down. The moon not providing enough light. He couldn’t fall with Sherlock on his back. Since the bonding, he had felt a growing…what? Affection, attention, love? When they had carried Sherlock off, he had almost lost it. His logical mind seizing up as he fought the compulsion to tear and rend anyone or anything between Sherlock and himself.

*How are you holding up?* Sherlock could see that John’s shoulder had begun to bleed in earnest. *We should stop for a while. Let me try to stop that bleeding.*

*In a bit, love. I want to be as far away as we can get.*

John came to an abrupt stop. They stood on a precipice. It was eighteen meters (180 feet) to the ground below. *You trust me?*

*Everywhere, always.* Sherlock confirmed.

John reached back, took Sherlock in his mouth, and jumped.

Down, John tucked and rolled to expend the energy of the fall. Careful, so careful to keep Sherlock safe.

(-_-)

John felt his shoulder spike with pain as his folded wing crumpled in the fall. Sherlock felt John’s pain and reached out to help him. It was instantaneous. John felt Sherlock moving toward his injury. Physically they merged into one being. Everything slowed like an event captured in gelatin.

*Sherlock! Sherlock, you okay love?*

*John, what is happening? John?*

*Relax. Breathe. You said you wanted a Perfect Bond. I think you are about to get the mother-of-all Perfect Bonds.*

John felt the change taking place first. Sherlock was morphing. The diminutive white dragon emerging.

*John, help. Help me, please!*

*Let go, Sherlock. Trust in us.*

Consumed in energy and light, the dragon within a dragon felt…what did they feel? Their hearts beat in unison, their minds touched in brilliance. The love that was budding flowered. John found his injured shoulder healing as Sherlock opened his smaller wing into it. 

*How is this even possible?* Sherlock was gobsmacked. 

Reality reformed around them. The white dragon sat leaning on his midnight blue dragon. Their love now a living thing. John looked down at the miracle that was Sherlock Holmes. As he gazed upon him, the both of them transformed once again into the men that they had been. 

“John, my god.” Sherlock embraced John. Literally lifting him from the ground in joyous exaltation.

“Down, Sherlock. Put me the hell down.” John was grinning like an idiot. Once on the ground he held Sherlock by his arms and they danced in little circles, whooping and shouting.

John became aware of his nakedness and cool wind of the night that surrounded him. He encompassed Sherlock and drew him in not merely for warmth, but to be assured that his love, his soon to be lover was alive and well.

“John, did you feel that? I was inside…your shoulder was my shoulder. We. I can’t believe that just happened.”

Sherlock looked at John’s left shoulder. The recent damage done by Sebastian’s bite, the old injury acquired at the battle of the Dawn Star were now just tracing scar tissue that looked old and well healed.

Flashes of joy fill two hearts to over flowing. John H. Watson brought Sherlock Holmes down to an impassioned kiss. Which Sherlock returned whole heartedly.

“I hope you are happy now. You have your Perfect Bond.” John gave Sherlock a gentle mock swing to his jaw. 

Sherlock’s eyes glittered with unshed tears of happiness.

(-_-)

The thunder of big black shattered the air above them. Sebastian, in his dragon form, with Moriarty astride him stood on the ledge above. He rattled his massive wings and filled the air with his challenge.

John moved Sherlock behind him. He got down on all fours and let his transformation explode. As soon as he was in dragon form, he lifted his wing without looking back and Sherlock mounted as if he’d done it a million times before.

John launched himself into the night sky. His wing no longer a disadvantage. He twisted and turned into the vault of stars, as Sherlock screamed in revelation of being on one of the fastest, most agile dragons the world had ever known.

Moriarty lay flat against Seb’s back, as Seb rose into the sky to do battle. Confident that his dragon would be victorious. *You wound him Seb. Don’t you dare kill them. We need to study them further.* 

It was then that Moriarty learned just how John got the title ‘Dragon of Death’. For though Sebastian was extremely large and powerful, he was out of his class when it came to John Watson. The midnight blue dragon was magnificent in flight. His sharp teeth biting deep; rending and tearing at the black’s wings. Near blinding him with raking claws to his eyes. All the while, Sherlock thrust his thoughts into the mind of the big black. As he deflected Moriarty’s thoughts.

For that was the capacity of great dragons and their riders. The dragon fought the physical fight. His rider thought the mental battle against the opposing dragon and rider. Each depended upon the other to do their part. Together, they strengthened each other. Dragon depending on his rider to deflect. Rider depending on his dragon to defend and attack.

Sherlock spread chaos in the black’s mind and set attacks on Moriarty. Moriarty countered with thoughts sent toward John and Sherlock. 

While John was the superior fighter, Sherlock was certain Moriarty and he were on the same mental level. The sudden onslaught of mental mirages hit him like a rock wall. Sherlock lost his steel grip on skin of John’s neck. John felt him lose his handhold.

*Sherlock!* John dove to recover his Rider.

The black took advantage of this to claw at John’s side. Sherlock made no thought to John just continued his bombardment of the black and Moriarty. Trusting to his dragon to do what was necessary. 

John plucked his Rider mid-air and rocketed away toward a safe perch. He landed and set Sherlock on his feet. 

*Sorry. Sorry John. He faked me out. It won’t happen again.* 

John looked at his Rider. Sherlock was bleeding from his nose and ears. Where John had gripped him at the torso, his sharp teeth had penetrated, leaving Sherlock bleeding from the precision bite. 

*You are injured, Sherlock. We are going to have to leave off.*

*No. No way, John. We’ve got them. I can beat this devil. Give me that chance.* Sherlock was begging. He could taste victory.

Sherlock gripped John’s snout to keep from falling flat on his face. 

*Shite.* John took Sherlock in his mouth again and headed back to where he’d last seen the Night Riders in the sky.

(-_-)

Moriarty landed with his black. Seb was in bad shape. *We have to make it back to base camp, Seb. You can do that for me? Can’t you?


	4. The Perfect Bond Unravels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty has thrown out his net to capture the bonded pair again. He wants John and will do anything to make him his dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is dragon mistreatment in this chapter. Read with caution.

Returning to London with the main force of Night Riders, their large numbers insuring that Moriarty’s marauders would not attack. John oversaw the care of Sherlock once they were back in London.

Mycroft stood in the hospital waiting room. Unmoving, silent, his umbrella planted firmly between his designer shoes. 

“I know what you are going to say, Mycroft. Sherlock could not have forseen his own kidnapping. This was something that none of us had any control over.”

“What has transpired? Why is he in ICU?” Mycroft Holmes would only accept the truth.

“We bonded just before he was abducted. It was a unique bonding. He presented as a small dragon.” John let that idea sink in. 

Mycroft looked to the ground, walked to a nearby chair and sat indelicately. “How is that even possible, Dr. Watson?”

“It gets better,” John moved to sit in a chair next to Mycroft. “As we were escaping from Moriarty, we Perfect Bonded. Sherlock actually morphed into a white dragon. All of these transformations and bondings are very debilitating. The body needs to have time to adjust to the changes. In this case, Sherlock has done something that no one has ever seen before, we are in uncharted territory. Right now, he needs rest and we must make sure that he has safe. I move that we take him to a high security facility, where we know Moriarty can’t get to him.”

Mycroft nodded in agreement. “I will make the necessary arrangements.”

“Mycroft, I know this is not a subject that you want to delve into, but is there any interspecies reproduction happening in your family tree?”

Startled, Mycroft looked up and glared at John Watson.

“You more than anyone should know that it is not possible. Dragonoids and humans cannot produce live offspring. In the beginning times when humankind and dragonkind discovered each other, some attempted cross reproduction. There was no success.”

“Then I don’t know how we are going to explain these incidents surrounding Sherlock.”

From down the hall Sherlock’s stressed and loud voice sounded.

“JOHN! John!”

“Shite, he’s awake.” John sprinted towards Sherlock’s room.

“Dr. Watson.” Dr. Amberson was hailing John too. “We are either going to have to restrain him or sedate him if he keeps trying to remove his IV’s.” Amberson said as he stood in the doorway.

“Sherlock, Sherlock. I’m here. You have to calm down now. Right now. You have IV’s and drains in you and you need to be quiet and calm.”

“They wouldn’t let me find you John. I had to find you.” Sherlock’ resistance subsided as John entered his room.

“I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” John crossed the room and took his position at Sherlock’s bedside. 

Mycroft entered the room as the male nurses retreated with the leather restrains they were going to put on Sherlock.

“What happened, John? We were standing, talking. Moriarty and his black were getting the shite kicked out of them. You were great, by the way, John. Bloody brilliant and I was so wrong about you. I’ve never seen any dragon fly with such speed, agility and accuracy.” 

Lovingly John brushed several errant curls from Sherlock’s forehead. “Okay, settle down now. You are suffering from exhaustion. Those last two bonds did a number on you. We’ve decided to move to a more secure facility.”

“We?” Sherlock looked to Mycroft. 

Mycroft looked totally innocent, as much as the British Government could be at any given moment.

“Moriarty knows about us. He’s already taken tissue and fluid samples from you. We cannot let him capture either of us again.” John looked to his young Rider.

“As long as we are together, John. I’ll go anywhere as long as we are together.” Sherlock’s eyes were sliding closed. His exhaustion finally getting the better of him.

“How long will it be till we can be moved?” John asked his soon to be brother-in-law. Did he just actually think that?

“I’ll have Anthea contact you ASAP.” Mycroft turned and exited Sherlock’s room. 

John pulled up a terribly uncomfortable visitors chair and sat. He took Sherlock’s hand through the safety railing and settled in. 

(-_-)

Moriarty had medic’s tending to his dragon. In the interim, he was vetting other dragons to replace Seb in the short term. He had to admit that Watson was the ‘Dragon of Death’. Recapturing the newly bonded pair was high on his to do list. He would not be so lax with their containment the next time and there would be a next time. His spy network was working on over drive. A secure facility was to be their next residence. A facility where Moriarty had several moles in residence. He loved it when his schemes so easily came to fruition. 

(-_-)

They were way up North now and Sherlock was sort of being nice. Though it wasn’t as pleasant for the medical personnel as it could have been. 

“John they keep taking blood samples, tissue samples. I feel like a pincushion. I milked cow.”

“We are trying to find out what has been going on between us and with you.” John was so attentive and patient with Sherlock.

“Have they found anything yet?” Sherlock was curious. “Maybe I can help. I am a chemist.”

“You seem to rub everyone the wrong way, Sherlock. We already have half the staff ready to spontaneously expel you from the nearest open portal.”

Sherlock smiled his tiny smile. “They are pretty distressed aren’t they?” Sherlock reached for John to bring him closer. Their lips nearer.

“Remember what I said about no intense activity” John pressed Sherlock down into his bed. “What you are contemplating is very intense activity, Sherlock.”

“John, I’m going to expire from lack of anything remotely resembling sex.”

John kissed Sherlock’s forehead and gave a huge sigh too. “You aren’t the only one suffering from blue bollocks, love. Another week or so and we will be able to begin exploring both our erotic desires. Until then just, relax, eat, sleep and rest. Maybe start a spread sheet of your desires in alphabetic order or in order you’d like to experience them?” 

Sherlock gave John a sultry look. “You may live to regret that spread sheet comment.” He said looking quite smug.

“Never.” John replied emphatically. “Never in all my life.” He brought his forehead to Sherlock’s curl enshrouded one.

*My love is yours, William Sherlock Scott Holmes.*

*You are just saying that because it is entirely true.* Sherlock gave a chaste kiss to John’s cheek.

“I’m going to take a shower. I’ll be back in about twenty minutes and if you are a really good boy, I might be persuaded to give you a bed bath.”

“Be still my trembling…”

“Hold that thought.” John said with a wide smile on his thin lips. He exited before his giggles could break the sexy spell.

(-_-)

John came back bearing several cups of tea and Sherlock favorite almond cream biscuits. What he found was an empty bed. A neatly made, empty bed. With a letter sitting to the left of center on the bed surface. John placed the tea down and ripped into the letter as he hit the panic button that was on the lowered safety railing.

“Where the fuck is Sherlock?” John said to the first face that showed in the doorway. 

“He was moved, Dr. Watson. Per your orders. A scheduled MRI. Mr. Holmes requested some pain med just before.”

The pain med was most like spiked with something stronger, John thought. To keep Sherlock from becoming aware of his second kidnapping. The building was supposed to be secure, so there had not been a guard outside Sherlock’s room.

John read the letter. Fear and horror warring for a place in his heart.

{Dear Johnny Boy, Sorry I missed you. Well, that isn’t entirely true. I’m leaving this note to advise you that your boy toy is once again in my custody. Not to worry. I will take extra good care of him this time. Of course, you will come after us. I encourage you to do so. I want the matched set after all. One clue to get you on your way. Come alone or you boy-o will cease to breathe before you reach us. JM}

Security and medical staff began to converge upon Sherlock’s former room. As alarms were triggered and chaos blossomed. John ducked out. Most likely an inside job. There was little that he could do here. Jim had Sherlock. Threatened to kill him. There was only one thing for John. He had to find Sherlock. To neutralize Moriarty and to end this for good.

Where the fuck to start, thought John. *Sherlock!* John threw his thoughts out into the world.

(-_-)

John in his dragon form stepped into the floodlights that had drawn him in. Sherlock lay in gurney like apparatus. Heavy leather restraints held him. He appeared okay though not conscious. Breathing normal, color good. John counted his carotid arterial pulse from where he stood. Huffing out a breath, he turned toward Moriarty.

*I have come alone.* John thought to Moriarty.

“There is a dragonstat on the ground to your left.” Jim indicated the device close to where John stood. “Step into it.”

*Dragonstat’s forbidden technology.* John said as he moved into the mechanism that he had only seen in history books.

Dragonstats enslaved dragons once upon a time. Yet, man and dragon had come to find peace and worked together for decades now. 

The dragonstat encompassed John’s snout. John could not bite and if the Jim decided, he could suffocate John. Parts of it bit into the leading edges of his wings, drastically affecting flight. Finally, a tine embedded over John’s heart. Death would be slow and painful as the tine sank into that vital organ.

John felt the device place him in its lethal grip. 

“Feel better now, John? I have this desire to know what it feels like to ride you, the Dragon of Death between my thighs. I’m betting you are a great ride.”

John lifted his head and growled in disgust. Lifting his wing, he felt Moriarty throw a saddle on his back and cinch it tight. 

*My Night Riders require no saddles.* John thought with pride.

“I’m just little old me, John. I don’t have to conform to anyone’s rules or concepts.”

“John.” Sherlock was coming back. “John, I can’t move. Help me.”

“Lift.” Moriarty gave the command. 

John looked longingly at Sherlock. Turning, wings out thrush, he jumped into the sky. 

(-_-)

Awake and alert, Sherlock paced the ten by ten foot cell positioned in a larger loft. This was a dragon loft. There were large sliding doors to the west. When Sherlock awoke, he’d yelled and screamed for John. No one answered. Repeatedly he had sent his thoughts outward. *John! John? John.*

*Sherlock.* John’s thoughts were weary and weak.

*John, where are you? Where have you been?*

The large sliding doors slid open and a very exhausted John Watson walked slowly in, Moriarty sat in a saddle which was entirely too tight around John’s rib cage. 

“John!” Sherlock was at once relieved and appalled at the condition of his beloved John.

Hanging his head low to the ground, John moved with painful slowness. There were whip marks on his shoulders and flanks.

“Dismount.” Moriarty commanded. 

John lifted his wing and Moriarty swung off his back and onto the floor.

“I really like your dragon Sherlock. I like him so much he is going to be my dragon from now on. I think you can resign yourself to fact and start breaking your bond now. Before I have to break it for you.”

Turning to John, he yanked hard on the muzzle strap that kept John’s mouth bound. “I’ll be back for you Johnny-boy. If you know what is good for your boy toy. You’ll scrap him off quickly.” He said indicating Sherlock.

Moriarty left the loft. John collapsed to the ground. Overheated, he stretched out on the cold cement floor trying to regulate his temperature.

“John come closer and I can remove the saddle and loosen the strap on your muzzle.”

John looked up and crawled toward Sherlock.

“That’s it John. Just a little bit further. Almost there.” Enraged and distraught Sherlock encouraged John as much as he could. Finally, John was within his grasp. Quickly, he disengaged the saddle strap and threw it as far as he could manage. John took a deep breath as the saddle fell away. Saddles cinched across the ribs interfered with breathing, they normally where placed high up on the shoulders.

Sherlock could not remove the strap that encompassed John’s snout. He loosened it as much as it would allow. Pulling the strap to its maximum length so that John could open his mouth and breathe much more deeply. Sherlock ran his hand over what he could reach of John’s face and head. 

“He can’t really break our bond, can he John?”


	5. Mention her name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty decides to make John his dragon. Sherlock discovers he's done something miraculous and Molly saves everyone's bacon.

*The easiest way to break the bond is for you to die and that is not going to happen. If he even thinks about hurting you…* John does not finish that thought. Filled with suppressed rage he wants nothing more than to keep Sherlock safe.

Locked in his tiny cage, Sherlock has crammed himself into the corner, as close as he can get to John. He touches his bond mate gently. His desire to terminate Moriarty with extreme prejudice is running high.

*Does anyone know where we are?* Sherlock knew that John was a man/dragon of great intelligence and cunning.

*I think I have that issue covered.* He showed his rather sharp teeth. This was John’s tell that things were in motion.

*I have been gathering information about this facility.* Sherlock transferred his Intel about the building to John mentally.

*Now, tell me about this Watsonian device that you have invented.* John thought as he snuggled up to the cage to let Sherlock touch as much of him as he could.

*So you have been looking into my research have you?* Sherlock smiled and tilted his head toward John. 

What appeared to be a golden band appeared around Sherlock’s head and just a quickly it disappeared.

*You were pretty certain that you could snag me? Calling the device Watsonian.*

*I obtain what I desire.* Sherlock said touching his forehead where the device was hidden. 

*This was what you were working on, this was how you were going to defeat Moriarty?*

*Yes, but it might be why we are having rather ‘strange’ experiences around bonding.* Sherlock’s face took on a serious demeanor. *It was to allow a Rider to amplify his mental powers by using some of the dynamics of dragon physiology. Dragon enhanced riders.*

*You are harnessing dragon strength to amplify your mind. Have you gone absolutely mental?* John tried to stand, but the dragonstat hindered his motion and he had to do it slowly.

*John, my device is in a beta testing stage. It has affected me, I admit. I presented as a dragon in bonding. AND I became a dragon during the Perfect Bond. These conditions maybe side effects of my Watsonian halo. This could be a game changer in our fight against Moriarty. Do we try to get out of here alive to do further testing, or do we charge ahead and finally take Moriarty out. It's your call.*

*My call is you remove your Watsonian halo until we find out what the hell it is doing to your massive genius brain. I cannot lose you to one of your experiments, Sherlock. Do you hear me? I will not lose you now.* 

John grabbed the bars in front of Sherlock and bit down on them. Slowly, he insinuated his huge tongue and teeth and gnawed on the bars opening them wider and wider. 

*What are you doing?* Sherlock saw that the space between the bars was large enough for him skim through.

He immediately took advantage of the spacing and emerged from the cage to fling himself at his dragon. He began tugging at the dragonstat to free John.

*Stop!* Accosted by pain as the dragonstat was jostled, John cried out as Sherlock tried to remove it. *Moriarty is the only one to remove the dragonstat safely, Sherlock. Now take that halo off, please.*

Realizing that he could not remove the dragonstat. Sherlock encircled John’s neck, hugging him close. 

*John, if I remove this tech. We have no way of protecting it. If it falls into Moriarty’s hands, we could place the whole world in ultimate jeopardy.*

John felt the truth in Sherlock’s words. 

*John?*

John and Sherlock looked at each other. Neither of them had made that thought. This was not from Moriarty or his minions. John smiled a toothy smile.

The huge dragon doors of the loft opened a crack.

*You have to go now, Sherlock. Go out there. Get out of here.*

*Not leaving you behind, John. Never.*

*You trust me, trust my plans.* John said with confidence. He nuzzled Sherlock in the side pressing him to the open door. 

Torn between being with his dragon and following John’s directions; Sherlock held John by his muzzle and squeezed him affectionately. He made it to the small opening and barely made it through.

Outside the night was cold and dark, the waning moon giving little light. A shadow moved. Sherlock backed away.

*Sherlock. Is John okay?*

Sherlock’s mouth fell open in shock. *Molly? Is that you Molly?*

A svelte, dark chocolate brown dragon sidled up to him. The dragon was a bit smaller than John was, she lifted her wing and Sherlock was on her back in a nano second. He had learned his lesson, knowing size was no indication of the true abilities of any dragon. 

Quickly, with increible speed, she ran far. As soon as her wings found the space to unfold, she lifted straight into the night sky. Sherlock felt his breath catch in his lungs. He loved small dragons. Let others extol the large dragons of the world. He would take a small dragon above any of them.

*How did you find us?* Sherlock asked. 

*John wears a subcutaneous tracking device.*

*Clever. I do not want to go too far from John.* Sherlock was free, now to obtain John’s freedom. 

(-_-)

Despondent, the big black wanted to do something. Anything. It had all gone to hell since the small dragon, Watson, had arrived. Before Sebastian had been Jim’s pride. His favorite. Now, he was cast out like so much rubbish. Seb could not bear the indignation. It was not fair. Watson was to blame for all his troubles. Watson and his rider. Maybe he should kill his rider. Let him see how it feels to lose the bond. The bond was everything. It made you twice the dragon that you had been before. Jim was bloody brilliant and being his dragon had been the like owning the world. All the outrider dragons had bent their heads in acknowledgment of his rider. Now they would bend before Watson. Sebastian was not having it.

(-_-)

One of the loft doors had been pried open, just a crack. Sebastian dug his clawed foot into the opening and wrenched the door ajar. Watson was inside. He flared his dragonstated wings hiding the small cage behind him.

Sebastian strode into the loft. His tale lashing furiously behind him. Watson stood his ground, baring his rather fearsome teeth. Was he a brave little dragon? Sebastian did not think he was dangerous at all.

*Move away from the cage, filth eater.* Sebastian eyes were dilated and his breathing was harsh. *I have come to eat your bond mate.*

John lifted his wings as high as the dragonstat would allow and turned slightly to reveal the empty cage. 

*It seems you are too late. Your rider has cast you out so soon. I thought he would devise a carefully orchestrated accident to take you down mercifully. Now you know what it is to lose your bonded rider. Just as you took mine from me.*

Sebastian roared in anger, charging. John slid down underneath the thrusting black dragon, sinking his teeth into the black’s exposed throat. Biting hard, he felt the blood from major arteries splatter him. With the dragonstat restricting his movements, he knew that a kill bite was his first and only option. Dragons did not normally kill dragons. Showing dominance was usually enough to call a fight to a halt. Yet this black had been responsible for his losing his first bond mate and threatened his current rider. He could not let him remain alive. Sherlock would always be at risk. Nothing and no one threatened his rider.

Clapping from a single individual sounded from the other end of the loft.

Moriarty appeared at the human sized door. A wicked gleam in his eyes. “Way to go Watson. That solves one of my big problems and apparently yours. Cannot have Sebastian kicking around young Sherlock. He might try to kill off your rider.”

John growled at Jim. He lifted his wings as far as the dragonstat would allow and bared his quite formidable teeth. Slowly he advanced on Moriarty. Sherlock was safe. Destroying Moriarty was his primary goal now. If he perished in the process, at least he would know that Sherlock would be free of future attempts on his life. Gladly, he would expend his life, if it meant Sherlock would walk a free man. 

His heart felt sorrow. Losing his Perfect Bond mate would bring Sherlock unbearable pain. Closing these feelings off, John kept advancing on Moriarty. Jim turned, twisted and kept himself moving out of John’s reach. Tapping the device in his hand, he activated the dragonstat and John felt incredible pain as the mechanism assaulted his flesh. 

Jim watched in heightened glee as the diminutive dragon writhed in pain. Dragging himself forward. John moved in inches. His normal gait hampered by the mechanism that would have crippled a lesser dragon.

“You have some bloody bravado in you, don’t you Watson. Don’t worry, I am going to show you who is in charge. You WILL bend to my commands. I will break you.”

John was dragging his wings. His body failing, but his mind determined to destroy the enemy. 

Moriarty raised the dragonstat device and smiled as he tilted his head upon a rotating neck. He would teach this dragon a hard lesson. He would make him pay for his insubordination. 

John began to curl up upon himself, his pain thresholds reaching their limit.

The ground shook, the air vibrating with an unknown energy. Moriarty toppled, the device in his hand crumbled into shards of metal and plastic that shredded his hand. From outside the unmistakable sound of dragon wings permeated the air. 

*Watson!* A hundred thoughts came riveting into John’s brain. 

John felt the vibrations intensify around his body. The dragonstat turned to liquefied gel that streamed off his body. Repeatedly large objects landed on the roof. John, covered in dragon blood, raced forward and stepped on Moriarty. Pinning his fragile human body to the ground. The double doors of the loft ripped away from their hinges as a small chocolate brown dragon strode in. The rider on her back was a welcome sight to John’s dragon eyes.

*Sherlock!* 

Sherlock saw his dragon covered in blood and he panicked. Jumping from Molly’s back he bolted through the loft and over the dead black’s body to get to John. Lifting Moriarty, John threw the criminal mastermind toward Molly. Dutifully, she snagged the body within her toothy mouth. Exerting just a little too much pressure. She felt her teeth puncture the body and tasted the bitter blood of the human. She spit him out onto the ground and stepped on the mealy piece of meat. 

*Move and I will sit on your face.* She looked the tiny man in the eye and he visibly shrank back from the mouth full of teeth.

“Fuck, John, where are you hurt love. I am going to kill Moriarty five million times damn it.” Sherlock was examining his dragon. His hands sliding all over John’s body.

John encompassed his rider and brought him into his loving embrace. *I am uninjured, Sherlock.*

*But the blood?*

*Not mine.*

Sherlock relaxed into John’s dragon arms and was near tears with relief.

*Night Riders stand down as soon as the building and its perimeter is secured.* Thought Molly. *All adversary dragons and their riders, once neutralized, begin transport to incarceration sites.

John turned to his human form. Supported by Sherlock at his side. They moved into the building where they could find the facilities to clean John up.

(-_-)

Night Riders were everywhere outside as John and Sherlock cleaned up inside Moriarty’s headquarters.

“When we get home, Mister. We are going to have long talk. What did you do to devastate Moriarty?”

“Well, I did use the Watsonian Halo backed by nearly a hundred dragons. Finding that there is a way to link minds; that the power generated is mind blowing. I have unleashed a new era into our world. One that needs to be researched further and I’m at the center of this.”

John, now clothed and standing in Moriarty’s old lounge, grabbed Sherlock by his shoulders and shook him. 

“You risked your mind here, Sherlock. How could you do that?” 

“You were in danger, John. I couldn’t do anything less.” 

Deep midnight blue eyes looked lovingly into grey/blue eyes of ice. “Is your health compromised? Has this injured you in any way?” John was terribly alarmed. 

Sherlock stepped back from John and began to remove his clothing. Kicking off his shoes and pulling off socks. Naked, he got down on all fours. Transformation was slow and seemed to be painful for John to watch. Sherlock transformed into a pale white dragon. 

*My god, Sherlock. What the hell have you done to yourself?*

*I am a totally new breed of dragon, John. Patterned after my Perfect Bond mate.*

John viewed his Sherlock dragon. Larger than a Clydesdale horse, the grey/blue eyes looked at him with adoring love. The dragon trembled under his touch.

*Please, do not be angry with me John. I never expected this to happen. It was totally unexpected.*

John huffed a deep breath. *I am just glad you are basically okay. You are okay, aren’t you?*

Sherlock looked down at the floor and couldn’t consider returning John’s gaze. *I don’t know yet, John. I need to do further exploration. We both need to look into our Perfect Bond as well.*

*Then we need to get home and start doing as much research as possible.* John threw his arms around Sherlock’s neck. He kissed the pale face of the white dragon he loved. *And you had better not die on me. You hear me. I will not condone dying or getting sick or not feeling well. None of that.*

*Yes John. I promise you. I will be a ball of healthy.* Sherlock smiled and began the transformation process as John held him.

John held his naked Sherlock. Dipping down he lifted Sherlock’s clothing from the floor, but didn’t give him the bundle.

“I think we need to find a little secluded spot.”

Molly entered through an adjacent door. “I think you’ll find sleeping quarters on the second floor.”

John pressed Sherlock’s clothing into his crotch. Covering his naughty bits.

“You have till dawn to get reacquainted gentlemen. Then the Riders are going home.”

Sherlock took John’s hand and pulled him toward the stairs.

“Don’t worry.” Molly called after them. “I’ll make sure no one interrupts your _sleep_.” She giggled a bit at her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope to add to this story in the future. Reader comments are always welcomed and appreciated. S


End file.
